Bloody Footprints
by quiet-desperation
Summary: A lot of Sora fans sre going to be disappointed about this one. A little different than my last one. Kind of suprising. I'm bad at these summaries.


"Tai, sweetheart, come to bed," Tai's wife of 5 years called to him. He shuddered at the thought. He had come home late from work, working on a big case. All of the pressure from work and his lack of sleep were building. He couldn't keep up this charade anymore. It was time to tell her.  
  
Tai walked slowly down the hallway. The sound of his footsteps seemed to magnify in the silence of the house. On his way to his bedroom, he stopped by his son's bedroom. His sleeping form lay prostrated in his bed. The scene brought a brief smile to his lips. He sighed. How could he let it get this far?   
  
He stopped at the bathroom in the hallway, purposely using it instead of the one attached to his bedroom. He splashed his face with cold water. He looked up. The man staring back at him in the mirror seemed hollow, empty somehow. Blatantly lacking something...  
  
He continued to trudge down the hallway, and finally to the bedroom. He slowly turned the doorknob. He slowly started to tiptoe in, hoping that he had stalled long enough, and his wife had gone to sleep. "Honey?" she called. He winced. "Hey...um...sweetie, sorry I'm late," he said with forced empathy. "You've been out awfully late these past few weeks. Is everything alright?" she asked. "Um, yeah, I mean...no, um..." "Tai," she sat up in bed, "do you want to talk?" "Yeah," he answered while exhaling. She got up and walked towards him. Her long nightgown swept the floor as she made her way across the room to him. She led them to their king sized bed. She sat behind him and proceeded to rub his shoulders. "Just tell me what's wrong, and you'll feel so much better." She sounded as if she was talking to their son. "This is serious," he said in a raised voice. She recoiled. "Alright," she said.   
  
How could I tell her this? After all this time. "I'm-I'm." "You're..." "I'm gay." I looked at her. The muscle under her eye started to twitch. Subtlety. Then violently. "And you figured that this was the perfect time to tell me, right? After we start a new life and a family. You just figure that you can...change your mind and walk right out of our lives when it suits your needs." I didn't interrupt her. I figure that I deserve this. I'd receive a slap on the wrists, and just leave. Make things easier for everyone, and never look back.   
  
"You can't do this, Tai. You can't abandon your family." Suddenly I didn't feel sad anymore I felt...angry. He can't do this to me. No. I won't let him embarrass me like this. No one makes a fool out of Sora Takenouchi!  
  
She just stopped. The look in her dark eyes was so empty. They stood out against her now pale skin. She got up. "Stay right there," she said. She moved to the door. I started to pack my things.  
  
I moved swiftly towards the kitchen. I passed by my son's bedroom. He didn't need to see this. I pulled his door closed, and propped a chair up under the doorknob. I found my way to the kitchen in the dark apartment. I pulled open a drawer and grabbed the longest, sharpest knife in it. I inadvertently knocked over a glass. It shattered on the hardwood floor. It crunched under my bare feet. I felt no pain, just oddly motivated. Bloody footprints showed the way to the bedroom. I pushed to door open. A few clothes were flung carelessly, and they lay on the floor. A sound came from the front room. Tai. He wasn't getting away this time.  
  
I walked towards the entrance to our home. "Tai, sweetheart, don't leave yet, I have something for you."   
  
I noticed the blood coming from her feet. "Sora, what happened? What's wrong with you?" She didn't answer. She moved swiftly, gracefully towards me, her hands hidden behind her back. Her face was emotionless. She raised her hand in an arc, high in the air. The glint of the metal was almost blinding in the darkness. She looked like an angel of death.  
  
He screamed. It was so delicious. I pinned him against the door with superhuman strength. I could feel the adrenaline flowing through my veins. "Mommy?" my son called, "what's happening?" I could hear the doorknob turning in his effort to get out. "Stay there, honey. Mommy and daddy are just taking care of some unfinished business." I could see the fear in his eyes, silently pleading with me to spare his pathetic life. I raised the knife high in the air, and stabbed randomly, loving the feel of his blood flowing over my fingers. I stabbed again and again, while still holding down his writhing body.   
  
His flailing ceased. The blood pooled all around him. His hair now slick and matted with blood. "Faggot," I hissed, and spat on him. I walked to my son's door, and pulled the chair away to let him out.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
